Hoses are frequently used in residential and commercial applications for distributing fluid. Fluids typically distributed by use of hoses include water and compressed air.
Hoses left in an uncoiled configuration when not in use may appear unkempt or unsightly, and may be hazardous as well. For example, a garden hose left uncoiled and strewn about residential property may present an untoward appearance and present a tripping hazard. Accordingly, coiling a hose into a relatively compact configuration is desirable, and numerous devices exist to assist hose coiling and storage of coiled hoses. An appealing way of concealing a garden hose is to place the hose in a coiled orientation inside a vessel such as a pot. Placing a relatively shallow tray above the hose, the shallow tray residing inside a top portion of the pot, or on top of the pot, and using the shallow tray as a planting receptacle, is a method of further concealing the coiled hose and imparting an attractive or disguised appearance to the pot or other vessel. Other items, in addition to or rather than a garden hose, may be stored concealed in the vessel. Other items include, but are not limited to, garden tools, gloves, and hose nozzles or spray heads.
Planters, including shallow tray planting receptacles for hose concealing devices, are generally more effective at providing a healthy environment for plants where the planters allow water to drain away from plant roots. Accordingly, planters often have drain holes that allow excess water to drain out of the planter rather than collecting in the planter such that plant roots are submerged in water or water saturated plant medium. Where the planter resides above a coiled hose that is stored in a vessel, water draining out of the planter may keep an outside surface of the hose wet, damp, or submerged in water for extended intervals. Similarly, the water can moisten or drench other items such as gloves stored in the vessel. The water may be replete with nutrients, which can encourage undesirable growth of organisms such as bacteria or other microorganisms, fungus, or algae on items stored in the vessel. Such water may also contain pesticides or herbicides used to treat plants in the planter, which may then be deposited on items stored in the vessel, thereby presenting contamination hazard to persons who subsequently handle the items.